Le dernier Espoir
by menLOVEmen
Summary: *** Epilogue; Fic terminée *** Dix ans plus tard, Sakura revient sur son dernier combat. En effet, ce jour est très spécial pour elle...
1. Partie 1

**Titre** : Le Dernier Espoir (Vous comprendrez à la fin !)

**Auteur** : Moi (je ne citerai pas mon nègre !) Sans rire, moi c'est Miguel ou TK ou TK + Patamon sur fanfiction.net.

**Base **: Sakura (j'ai pas de remarques débiles à faire ce coup-là !)

**Disclaimer** : bla bla bla… Sakura pas à moi… bla bla bla… Appartient à Clamp… bla bla bla… Aucun droits sur les persos… bla bla bla… Sauf sur Thomas et Yué… bla bla bla… Me les offrir pour mon anniv ou Noël… bla bla bla… Avec un nœud rouge et un papier noir… bla bla bla… M'apprendre à ne pas baver aussi, ça serait gentil…

**Genre** : Action… Lionel x Sakura… Allusions bien claires au couple Thomas x Matthieu… Un peu d'humour… Magie, magie, magie…

**Avertissements** : Quiconque s'engage à lire mon histoire doit me laisser une review ou un mail à : SnchzMig@aol.com . C'est obligé !!! Sinon, comme je l'ai dit avant, des allusions au couple Thomas x Matthieu. Peut-être quelques mots sur le couple Stéphanie x Tiffanie, mais c'est pas sur ! C'est un couple que je verrais bien ensemble alors, je vais y songer très fortement !

            Et excusez-moi si la relation de Sakura et Lionel n'est pas exactement comme elle l'est après le film. C'est parce que je l'ai pas vu le deuxième film ! Gomen !

**Résumé** : Rêves prémonitoires qui tourne à la catastrophe. Retour de Lionel. Deux éléments très liés

**Autre** : Si vous aviez le manga « Hyper Run Cyber Planet », ça m'intéresse ! Je n'arrive pas à le trouver ! Comment ça, ça n'a rien à voir ?! Mais moi, j'vous proutte comme dirait Duo !

            Trêve de plaisanterie pas drôle, voici la fic ! Bonne lecture ! 

**_¤¤¤ Le dernier Espoir ¤¤¤_**

Partie 1

            _Encore la tour de Tokyo. Sakura s'y trouve seule. Elle regarde le ciel. Elle y voit des étoiles qui brillent très intensément, d'une lueur presque irréelle. Elle les regarde, sans pouvoir détacher son regard d'elle. Mais elle est ramenée à la réalité quand quelqu'un la pousse dans le vide. Elle crie. Sa descente est vertigineuse. Elle essaie d'utiliser ses cartes. Elles ne sont plus là ! Et sa clé aussi. Que faire ?_

_« Sakura… Sakura… »_

***

« SAKURA !!!! »

            Sakura ouvre les yeux et voir un énorme visage tout rond a quelques centimètres de son visage. 

« Aaaaaaah !!! »

            Elle se redresse brusquement, donnant un violent coup de tête à l'intrus… Qui vole à travers la pièce sous le choc et s'écrase sur le mur.

« Kéro ?! Oh, je suis désolé !

_ Oui, ben tu diras ça à ma colonne vertébrale. »

            Sakura court vers lui.

« Ça va, Kéro ?

_ Non ! 

_ Oh, je suis désolée ! »

            Elle le prend dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres, et l'amène dans son lit, dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Elle l'y pose :

« Repose-toi là-dedans Kéro ! Oh, je suis tellement désolé. Tu as tellement mal que tu ne vas pas pouvoir voler jusqu'à la cuisine pour manger des crêpes. »

            Sans lui laisse le temps de répondre, elle ferme le tiroir et s'en va. Kéro se jette contre la paroi en criant :

« Sakura ! Reviens ! Ça va mieux, je te jure !!! LAISSE-MOI SORTIR ! »

***

« C'est ta chose qui hurle comme ça ? demande Thomas.

_ Oui, je le fais enrager. HUMMM, Kéro, c'est bon !!! »

            Elle entend son meuble trembler, signe que Kéro enrage. Satisfaite, elle mord dans sa crêpe.

« Qu'ech que tu faich auchourd'hui ? demande-t-elle la bouche pleine.

_ Je passe la journée avec Matthieu.

_ (Sakura déglutit) Soyez sages ! »

            Thomas vire au rouge.

« Mais, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ?

_ Moi ? Riieeeennnnn… »

            Sakura a bien mûri depuis la capture de sa dernière carte. Elle a maintenant quatorze ans. Un an s'est écoulé. Elle n'a pas revu Lionel mais le contacte souvent et passe des heures à discuter avec lui de tout et de rien.

            Aujourd'hui, alors que les vacances s'achèvent bientôt, elle pense à lui. Elle repense aux bons moments, efface les mauvais.

            Tiens, on sonne à la porte. Elle ne rend même pas compte que son frère est partie ouvrir.

            Elle entend sa voix… La douce voix de Lionel…ELLE ENTEND VRAIMENT SA VOIX !

« Bonjour, Sakura. »

            Sakura manque de s'étouffer. Est-ce un rêve ? Elle se retourne sur sa chaise, n'osant pas y croire. Et pourtant…

***

            Elle lui saute au cou et le serre contre elle. Puis elle se recule et le regarde. Il n'a pas changé : même coiffure, même attitude… même haine entre lui et Thomas.

« Alors, tu es de retour, gamin ?

_ Oui, pourquoi, ça te dérange ? demande Lionel, dans une attitude de défi.

_ Oui, ça me dérange ! »

            Les deux hommes se jettent des regards assassins tandis que Sakura se retourne, entendant un drôle de bruit.

« KERO ! »

            En effet, le gardien solaire est sur la table qui est désespérément vide. Confiture, crêpes, beignets… Il n'y a plus rien.

« Je vois que les chose n'ont pas changé ici. Ta peluche a toujours les mêmes priorités. Désespérant !

_ Le morveux ! s'écrie Kéro en volant vers lui. Répète un peu ça ! »

            Il est à présent devant lui.

« Tas as un estomac à la place du cerveau ! ricane Lionel.

_ Tu vas voir la puissance du grand Kérobé…

_ Ça va aller ! l'empêche Sakura alors qu'il allait se transformer. Bon, tu as assez mangé ! Allez, remonte là-haut ! »

            Elle le pousse en direction de sa chambre en le convainquant avec un beignet à la confiture de fraise qui a échappé à son estomac. Il ne maque de lâcher un :

« Et toi, c'est un manche à balai que tu as dans le…

_ KERO ! hurle Sakura. Chambre ! Tout de suite ! »

            La petite bête obéit. Elle se retourne et trouve son frère et son Lionel prêts à en venir aux mains. Elle essaie de les séparer, en vain.

            Il lui vient alors une idée.

« Thomas, tu n'a pas un rendez-vous avec Matthieu ?

_ Si.

_ Et tu ne vas pas être en retard ?

_ Non, c'est lui qui passe me chercher. J'ai le temps de tuer le morveux avant.

_ Euh, mais… Je viens d'entendre sonner. Ça doit être lui.

_ Je n'ai rien entendu.

_ Ah bon ? Tu devrais aller voir quand même, conseille Sakura.

_ D'accord, j'y vais. Mais toi (il désigne Lionel), tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

            Evidemment, personne n'a sonné. Mais Sakura veut se débarrasser de son frère avant qu'il ne fasse du mal à Lionel. Alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte, elle fait discrètement apparaître son sceptre sous le regard incrédule de Lionel. Quand il ouvre, ne voit personne et sort pour être bien sûr, Sakura énonce sa formule :

« Carte de la Boucle ! Piège Thomas à l'extérieur ! »

            La carte obéit, trop heureuse de venir en aide à sa maîtresse. Mais là, ce n'est pas pour le « boulot ». Elle crée une boucle qui fait que, quand Thomas rentre, il se retrouve à nouveau devant la porte.

« Bonne journée Thomas ! lance-t-elle. »

***

            Thomas est fou de rage et vient cogner contre la vitre. Mais une main vient se poser sur son épaule, le rendant complètement rouge. Sakura fait coucou à Matthieu et oublie son frère qui lui, l'a déjà oublié après ce doux contact.

« Bon, je suis tout à toi, Lionel ! Tu veux du jus d'orange ? C'est tout ce qu'il reste ? »

            Lionel, aux mots « je suis tout à toi » est devenu tout rouge. Il parvient à bredouiller un « oui, je veux bien ». Il prend le verre d'une main tremblante et manque de l'échapper quand la main de Sakura effleure la sienne.

            Elle l'invite à aller dans le salon et s'assoit à côté de lui. Il boit a petites gorgées, en se concentrant sur son verre. Sakura, elle, le regarde fixement.

« Tu te rappelles que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais aussi ? »

            Lionel recrache une partie de son jus d'orange mais finit par répondre :

« O…Ou… Oui… 

_ Ben, alors, calme-toi ! »

            Elle se rapproche et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Lionel devient complètement rouge. Il pose maladroitement son verre sur la table de salon. Il lui jette un regard et ce qu'il voit le trouble. Elle s'est endormie. Il se sent un peu vexé :

« Je suis quand même pas si ennuyeux ! Enfin, j'espère… »

            Pourtant, il comprend que ce sommeil n'est pas naturel quand Sakura pousse un cri et que ses yeux s'ouvrent, terrifiés. Pourtant, elle n'est toujours pas consciente. Lionel a très peur mais ne sait pas quoi faire. 

            Kéro déboule sans que personne ne l'est appelé et se transforme en majestueux animal.

« J'ai senti un danger ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ C'est Sakura ! Regarde ! »

            Kéro la voit mais son mal semble bien étrange. Très vite, Yué arrive [1]. Aidé de Kéro, i parvient à briser le pouvoir de la carte de la Boucle de Sakura et entre. Il vient s'agenouiller près de Sakura. Il prend sa main et ses yeux se révulsent, une étrange lueur bleue s'échappant de lui.

« Que les pouvoirs de la Lune nous fassent voir l'étrange mal qui habite Sakura ! »

            Les deux gardiens et le jeune homme tombent dans une sorte de sommeil, semblable à celui de Sakura.

***

            _Sakura est encore face sur cette maudite tour de Tokyo, décidément la source de bien des malheurs. Elle regarde la lune et les nombreuses étoiles très brillantes. Trop brillantes. Elle est tellement fascinée qu'elle ne voit pas la personne qui la pousse dans le vide. Elle tombe. C'est une chute vertigineuse. Elle essaie d'attraper sa clé mais elle n'est plus là. Et ses cartes ont disparu. Se rendant compte qu'elle va mourir, elle essaie de s'accrocher à un objet, mais ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher sur un bout de métal. Morte de peur, elle fouille dans ses poches, à la recherche de sa clé. Elle ne trouve qu'une carte. Une seule carte. Celle de l'Espoir. Elle lui demande de l'aider mais celle-ci n'émet qu'une phrase, une unique phrase qu'elle répète sans cesse :_

_« L'Espoir ne meurt jamais, l'espoir renaît toujours. L'Espoir ne meurt jamais, l'espoir renaît toujours… [2] »_

_            Sakura a peur, très peur. Elle est très près du sol. Elle regarde une dernière chose avant de mourir. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle comprend qu'une partie de la réponse est là-dedans. Les Etoiles. Elle discerne ce qu'elles sont vraiment : ce sont ses Cartes ! Ses cartes qui disparaissent. Ses cartes qui meurent…_

_            Elle va toucher le sol quand une voix la rappelle :_

_« Sakura… Sakura… »_

***

« Sakura, réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie, réveille-toi ! »

            L'ex chasseuse de cartes reprend connaissance en même temps que Yué. C'est Thomas qui l'a secoué comme un prunier, tant il était inquiet. En effet, il a suivi Matthieu quand celui-ci s'est transformé en gardien lunaire.

            D'ailleurs, celui-ci est revenu à lui en même temps que Sakura, très vite suivi de KéroBéros et Lionel. Les quatre êtres magiques sont très troublés.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Thomas. Pourquoi vous faîtes cette tête ? Mais répondez !

_ On a un gros problème, explique Lionel. »

            Thomas lui jette un regard noir. Mais Yué se met entre eux et redevient Matthieu. Thomas est interloqué et effrayé. Matthieu connaît l'être qui sommeille en lui mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Pourtant, le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur d'argent n'est pas le moins du monde surpris.

« N'ayez pas peur, les rassure Matthieu. Yué a levé les barrières entre nos deux personnes. Depuis quelques jours, je vois tout ce que voit Yué, et il voit tout ce que je vois. On ne fait plus qu'un. Et ce que j'ai fait là, puisque je suis en quelque sorte Yué, c'est d'entrer dans l'esprit de Sakura pour découvrir son mal.

_ Et elle faisait un rêve prémonitoire en fait, conclut Lionel. »

            Thomas le foudroie du regard mais Matthieu lui fait un sourire apaisant qui a exactement l'effet escompté. Sakura, malgré son trouble, a un petit sourire en coin. M/Mais très vite, elle se souvient de sa vision.

« Kéro ! J'ai vu mes cartes se dissoudre. Je les ai vus mourir !!!

_ Nous l'avons aussi, Sakura. Nous avons assisté à ta vision…

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demande Tiffany en entrent dans la maison par le porte grande ouverte.

_ Bonjour Tiffany, lance Sakura.

_ Oh la la, ça va pas, ma grande, constate la jeune fille en s'avançant vers elle. »

            La maîtresse des Cartes se jette dans ses bras et lui annonce en sanglotant :

« J'ai vu mes cartes… mourir !!! lâche-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

_ Oh mon dieu ! s'écrie Tiffany. C'était un des ses rêves ?

_ Oui… »

            Matthieu lui explique ce qu'il a fait avec les pouvoirs de Yué. Puis il demande à Sakura :

« Je sais que c'est dur, mais as-tu vu qui t'a poussé ?

_ Non. C'est comme ce matin quand Kéro m'a réveillé. Je me suis fait surprendre par ce qui m'a poussé. Mais là, c'est allé plus loin. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_ Parce que nous, nous l'avons vu.

_ C'est vrai ? Alors, c'est qui ? Qui m'a poussé ??? 

_ C'est toi… »

*****TBC*****

 [1] Je ferai bien des choses pas très catholiques avec Yué… Niark niark niark !!! Qui vient de me traiter de pervers ? C'est vous madame ? Sortez, s'il vous plait ! Allez ouste !

[2] C'est à peu près la phrase qu'utilise Aakanee dans une des fics sur Sakura. C'est d'ailleurs sa fic qui m'a inspiré en grande partie pour celle-là. Mais attention, je ne copie pas !!!

~***-***~

            Voila ! Fin de la première partie ! Pleins de mystères, pleins de nouvelles choses, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais en expliquer pas mal dans la prochaine partie. J'espère que même si c'est flou, ça vous a plu au moins un petit peu, un tout petit peu, une minuscule petit peu, un micro petit peu…

            Mais non, je ne suis pas ridicule ! Bon, ben, on se retrouve dans la partie 2 !!!


	2. Partie 2

**Titre** : Le Dernier Espoir (Ça n'a pas changé de titre ! Et vous comprendrez encore et toujours à la fin…)

**Auteur** : Moi (j'ai changé de nègre !) Mais c'est moi qui ramasse la gloire de toutes les fics ! 

**Base **: Sakura (ou Card Captor Sakura pour les puritains)

**Disclaimer** : Clamp, il est méchaaaaaaaant !!! Ouiiiiiin ! Y veut pas me prêter Yué !!! C'est parce que c'est elle qu'elles l'ont inventé qu'elles doivent tout le garder ! Moi aussi, ze le veux pour moi un peu. Faut bien que je m'amuse. Ça me donne de l'inspiration de… ahem… Je m'égare là. Bon, Sakura, c'est à Clamp. Pour ce que j'en ai à faire de la gamine ! Moi, je veux les mecs !

**Genre** : L'action va débuter, ou tout du moins, on va découvrir ce qu se passe avec ses vision bizarres. Vous verrez bien ! Z'avez qu'à lire, bande de fainéants !

**Avertissements** : Carte de la Boucle, oblige à recommencer éternellement à ma mettre une review ! Moi, Miguel, chasseurs de problèmes, je te l'ordonne ! C'est clair ?Sinon, j'ai toujours pas vu le film, mais j'ai lu les résumés sur un site super génial ! Ça m'a éclairci les idées. Mais ça ne dit toujours pas trop comment gérer la relation Lionel/Sakura ! On verra bien si ça vous va !!!

**Résumé** : Sakura qui pousse Sakura du haut de la tour de Tokyo, voila qui est bizarre. Anthony saurait-il quelque chose ? Sûrement…

**Reviews** : Merci à celui ou celle qui m'a laisse une review. J'aime bien son pseudo qui est « . ». En tout, cas, merci pour sa review ! Et puis, Sailor Digitale, ben merci à toi aussi. Tu as raison de me dire que c'est confus, c'et assez vrai en y réfléchissant. Je vais y remédier ! Franny Moon, pour le Thomas x Matthieu, c'est pas sûr du tout ! Y va y avoir surtout de l'action ! Sorry ! Et puis, je veux plein d'autres reviews !!! Tout pleins !

**Autre** : Je cherche toujours « Hyper Run Cyber Planet » et étant donné que je ne vais pas pouvoir aller à la Fnac avant un bout de temps, ben : OUUUUUIIIIIINNNN !!!!!

            Je suis toujours aussi pas drôle, donc, je vais écrire cette fic, comme ça, le niveau volera peut-être un peu plus haut

**_¤¤¤ Le dernier Espoir ¤¤¤_**

Partie 2

_            Sakura est encore face sur cette maudite tour de Tokyo. Elle est tellement fascinée qu'elle ne voit pas la personne qui la pousse dans le vide_

_« L'Espoir ne meurt jamais, l'espoir renaît toujours » _

_            Les Etoiles. Elle discerne ce qu'elles sont vraiment : ce sont ses Cartes ! Ses cartes qui disparaissent. Ses cartes qui meurent…_

_« C'est vrai ? Alors, c'est qui ? Qui m'a poussé ??? _

__ C'est toi… » _[1]__

***

« Mais c'est impossible ! Je ne me suis pas poussé moi-même dans le vide ! [2]

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça, Sakura, dit Lionel en lui prenant la main. Ce que veut dire Matthieu, c'est qu'une personne semblable à toi t'a poussé.

_ J'ai été poussé par… moi… C'est étrange…

_ Très étrange, confirme Tiffany. Mais si c'était la réplique parfaite de Sakura, vous ne pensez pas que ça peut être la carte du Miroir ? »

            La carte accusée apparaît alors devant eux. Elle se met à briller et prend la parole :

« Jamais je ne ferai ça à notre maîtresse. Ni moi ni aucune carte ! Je préfèrerai mourir que de lui faire ça !

_ Pardonne-moi, s'excuse Tiffany. Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser.

_ Ce n'est rien ! la rassure la carte d'une voix fluette. Les amis de Sakura sont des amis ! »

            Sur ces mots, elle retourne dans sa carte et atterrit dans la main de Sakura.

« Bon, ben, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire ! déclare Sakura d'une voix convaincue.

_ QUOI ? demandent tous les autres.

_ Appeler Anthony ! »

            Tout le groupe tombe à la renverse.

***

            Pendant que Sakura recherche le numéro dans son carnet d'adresse, elle demande à Lionel :

« Ta venue ici a-t-elle un rapport avec ce qui se passe ?

_ Ben, en fait, ma mère m'a presque jeté dans l'avion pour chez toi. Je pensais qu'elle voulait juste qu'on se voit, mais que j'arrivé la matinée qui suit la nuit où tu as fait ton premier rêve, je pense qu'elle avait prémédité la chose. [3]

_ Je comprends. Ah ! Voila le numéro d'Anthony. L'heure de vérité approche. »

            Elle compose le numéro. Une voix stridente sort du combiné.

***

« Bonjour Samantha… Oui, ça va ! Et toi ?... Est-ce qu'Anthony est dans les parages ?... Avec Matthieu ? Oui, c'est en bonne voie… Mes cartes vont bien, merci… Est-ce qu'Anthony est là ?...  Oui, Kéro et Yué vont bien !… Mais non, tu ne m'embêtes pas ! Seulement là, on a un problème [4]… Oui, ça serait gentil de me le passer… Bonjour Anthony ! » 

            Tout ses amis et son frère se sont rapprochés. Sakura met le haut-parleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sakura ? demande la voix protectrice de la réincarnation de Clow Read. »

            Sakura raconte son rêve et Anthony semble déglutir de travers.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ?

_ Oh oui, je le sais trop bien.

_ Dis-moi ! J'ai besoin de savoir.

_ C'est toi !

_ Excuse-moi Anthony, ricane Thomas, mais ce que tu viens de dire a un goût de déjà-vu.

_ C'est moi qui me suis mal exprimé. Laissez-moi être plus clair. Quand Sakura utilise ses cartes, elle laisse jaillir une part d'elle-même qui est tout ce qu'elle a de meilleur en elle. A force, surtout depuis que les cartes sont siennes, le côté maléfique qu'elle avait en elle et que chaque être humain possède a disparu.

_ Ben, c'est plutôt génial ça ! fait remarquer Tiffany.

_ Oui, mais pas quand ce côté maléfique devient une personne à part entière prête à détruire Sakura.

_ Ça, c'est pas génial, rectifie la jeune fille.

_ Et quels sont ses pouvoirs ? demande Matthieu.

_ Le Mal lui donne des pouvoirs semblables à ceux des cartes, mais avec des concepts comme la Folie, le Blessure, la Morsure.

_ C'est horrible !

_ Oui, Kéro, c'est horrible. Et j'ai déjà été confronté à l'un d'eux quand j'étais encore Clow Read. Mais je suis mort peu après son apparition. Il est mort en même temps que moi.

_ Et pourquoi il ne s'en ai pas crée un autre depuis que tu es revenu à la vie ? s'enquiert Sakura.

_ Parce que je ne me suis pas servi des cartes. Je n'ai fait qu'utiliser ma magie pour te créer des obstacles. Ce genre d'être naît de l'utilisation des cartes.

_ Et comment je peux le vaincre ?

_ En… »

***

            Ils ne sauront jamais la fin car des étincelles jaillissent du combiné et il se rétracte en fondant. [5] Un message résonne alors dans la pièce :

_« Viens me trouver Sakura, je t'attends ! »_

            Puis un violent vent se lève. Sakura, excédée, lance :

« Clé qui détient les pouvoirs de l'Etoile, je te somme d'apparaître ! Moi, Sakura, je te l'ordonne ! Carte du Bouclier, protège-nous de ce vent ! »

            La carte obéit et le plan fonctionne. Ils sont protégés et très vite, le vent s'estompe.

« Ça suffit, s'écrie Sakura. »

            Elle sert son bâton contre elle et ferme les yeux. Tout est noir. Elle se concentre, rassemblant ce qu'elle sait sur son ennemi pour tenter de le retrouver. Ce qu'elle découvre ne la surprend qu'à moitié.

« La tour de Tokyo ! » [6]

***

« Tu es sûr que je dois porter ça ? demande Sakura.

_ Mais oui ! Tu es si mignonne dedans !

_ Bon, très bien !

_ Et toi, Lionel, tu sors ? demande Tiffany.

_ Je veux mourir ! gémit Lionel.

_ Je peux arranger ça ! lancent Kéro et Thomas d'une même voix. »

            Lionel les ignore et sort. Kéro réprime un fou rire. Lui qui n'a qu'un nœud mauve avec un grelot n'est pas le plus mal loti. Lionel est pivoine dans son pantalon moulant noir et son maillot de camouflage. Il réajuste son béret noir et tâte l'étoffe de sa cape mauve.

« Mais tu es très mignon ! plaisante Sakura.

_ Je te retourne le compliment ! sourit Lionel. »

            Sakura porte une robe à frou-frou bordeaux et une chemise bouffante. Elle aussi a une cape mais noire avec une étoile brodé dessus.

« Super l'étoile Tiffany ! ricane Thomas. Tu veux que Sakura servent de cible mouvante ? »

            Thomas la houspille jusqu'à ce qu'elle découse l'écusson. Les voila prêts à partir. [7]

***

            Thomas a finalement accepté de ne pas venir. C'est encore Matthieu qui l'a convaincu. Ils sont allés dans la chambre de Thomas. D'ailleurs, celui-ci est ressorti avec un drôle de sourire béat [8]. Il n'empêche qu'il a accepté sans problème de ne pas venir ensuite. 

            Pour Tiffany, ça a été plus dur. Elle a frôlé la crise d'hystérie mais a consenti à ne pas filmer ce qui serait sûrement « le dernier film de la superbe Sakura nouvelle maîtresse des cartes et magiciennes hors pair ».

            Ils sont donc partis combattre le Mal à quatre.

***

            Lionel est sur le dos de Kéro qui vole dans le ciel. A leurs côtés suivent Yué et Sakura grâce à la carte du Vol [9]. Ils ont attendus la nuit pour passer à peu près inaperçus. Il est vrai qu'un Ange, une fille avec des ailes et un tigre mystique ne sont pas communs… On verra aux infos du lendemain. S'ils sont toujours là.

***

            Kérobéros et tout les autres se posent sur un terrain vague à quelques centaines de mètres. Kéro reprend sa forme de peluche, Yué celle de Mathieu et Sakura rappelle sa carte. Il se dirige ensuite vers la tour de Tokyo. Arrivés devant, ils prennent l'ascenseur pour arriver dans les allées plus haut.

            Là, il n'y a aucun bruit.

« C'est bizarre ce silence, chuchote Sakura. Elle a du faire du mal aux gens. »

            Les trois autres acquiescent. Ils continuent et franchissent une porte. Ce qui devait arriver arrive. La porte claque d'elle-même.

« Alors, tu m'as trouvé, Sakura ! lance une voix venant d'un coin d'ombre. »

            La voix devient un corps. La réplique de Sakura. Mais avec un visage cruel et une attitude d'arrogance provocatrice.

« Ben, puisque vous êtes là, on va se battre ! »

            Elle tend ses deux mains et crie :

« Sauvagerie ! »

            Un animal hybride à quatre pattes apparaît, mélange de différents félins. Il se jette sur la troupe.

*****TBC*****

[1] Je ferai probablement ça à chaque début de chapitre pour résumer ! 

[2] C'est vrai que c'est un peu dur ! Et puis, ça s'appelle u peu un suicide dans ces cas-là !

[3] Je sais pas si elle a d'aussi grand pouvoir, mais bon…

[4] En gros, tu la fait chier Samantha !

[5] Ça serait trop facile si Anthony disait la solution ! Faut qu'elle rame, la petite Sakura, sinon, c'est pas drôle !

[6] Ben voyons, pourquoi faire originale quand on peut faire commun !

[7] Attendez, z'avé oublié le costume avec un string panthère pour Yué !

[8] On se demande ce qu'ils ont fait !

[9] Dire que je me souvenais même plus du nom de la carte. -_- C'est pourtant simple ! Pour voler, on utilise la carte du vol -_-''''''

~***-***~

            Fin de la partie 2. Comme vous l'avez compris, l'action commence ! Et y va y avoir que de ça jusqu'à la fin. Grosse montée d'adrénaline en perspective pour la partie 3 ! 

            Voila, laissez-moi des reviews et ben… @+ !!


	3. Partie 3

**Titre** : Le Dernier Espoir (Moi je l'ai un peu perdu l'Espoir quand mon CD de sauvegarde a foiré et que j'ai perdu le début de la partie 3 que j'avais commencé à écrire !!)

**Auteur** : Moi, le plus génial de tous les écrivains (non non, mes chevilles n'enflent pas…)

**Base** : Babar… Ben oui, Sakura, ah la la, je vais pas changer de série en plein milieu de la fic

**Disclaimer** : Moi ze veux Yué pour mon anniv !!!!! Ou thomas à la rigueur ! Mais les deux, c'est encore mieux ! Mais clamp fait le réticent ! Quelle bande d'égoïstes, ils ne veulent pas donner… Euh, partager !!

**Genre** : Ça va saigner ! Non, je rigole ! L'action va débuter, c'est tout.

**Avertissements** : Laissez-moi des reviews ou vous vous exposez à la colère divine ! J'aime bien aussi les mails qu'on peut envoyer à : SnchzMig@aol.com .

**Résumé** : Sakura a rencontré son double maléfique… La bataille commence…

**Reviews** : Merci à tous pour vos reviews et désolé de vous avoir fait attendre ! Alors :

_Franny Moon_ : Merci pour ter encouragements. C'est vrai que c'est un petit peu confus mais ça va aller mieux je pense.

_Anouk_ : Merci pour tes compliments !!!

_Winichou_ : Content que ça te plaise !! Ben voila la suite !

**Autre** : J'ai abandonné l'idée d'acheter Hyper Run Cyber Planet, mais je me console avec le tome 4 de N.Y.N.Y que je vous conseille. L'est trooooooooop bien !!!

Allez, après ce petit intermède, partons massacrer le joyeux monde de Sakura !

¤¤¤ **Le dernier Espoir** ¤¤¤

Partie 3

_« Mais c'est impossible ! Je ne me suis pas poussé moi-même dans le vide ! »_

_« Quand Sakura utilise ses cartes, elle laisse jaillir une part d'elle-même qui est tout ce qu'elle a de meilleur en elle. A force, surtout depuis que les cartes sont siennes, le côté maléfique qu'elle avait en elle et que chaque être humain possède a disparu. _

__ Ben, c'est plutôt génial ça ! fait remarquer Tiffany._

__ Oui, mais pas quand ce côté maléfique devient une personne à part entière prête à détruire Sakura. »_

_« Le Mal lui donne des pouvoirs semblables à ceux des cartes, mais avec des concepts comme la Folie, le Blessure, la Morsure. »_

_« Et comment je peux le vaincre ?_

__ En… »_

_ Ils ne sauront jamais la fin car des étincelles jaillissent du combiné et il se rétracte en fondant. Un message résonne alors dans la pièce :_

_« Viens me trouver Sakura, je t'attends ! »_

_« Alors, tu m'as trouvé, Sakura ! lance une voix venant d'un coin d'ombre. »_

_La voix devient un corps. La réplique de Sakura. Mais avec un visage cruel et une attitude d'arrogance provocatrice._

_« Ben, puisque vous êtes là, on va se battre ! »_

***

            Le félin maléfique se jette sur la troupe dans un cri sauvage. Kéro se transforme instantanément et se jette sur le monstre en plein vol. Le choc les fait retomber sur le sol et tout deux roule sur quelques mètres. Sakura est affolée, ne sachant que faire La moindre attaque pourrait toucher son gardien au lieu du monstre, vu la vitesse du combat qu'ils se livrent.

« Ne t'occupe pas de moi, Sakura ! lance Kéro. Occupe-toi de ton ennemie ! »

            Sakura hésite mais finit par se tourner à contrecoeur vers son ennemie. Après un dernier regard à son tigre, elle attrape une carte et crie : 

« Carte de l'Arbre, ligote-la ! »

            La carte s'élance, déployant son corps végétal. Mais quelque chose cloche. Celle qui est visée ne fait strictement rien pour l'arrêter. Quand la carte est sur elle est l'a entourée, elle s'écrie :

« Cyclone ! »   

            Une immense pression desserre les liens de la carte de l'Arbre et se révèle être un cyclone. Toute la troupe est entraînée à l'intérieur. Leurs ossatures menacent d'être brisées tant la pression est forte, mais Sakura,  qui a énormément progressé dans la maîtrise des cartes, utilise la carte du Vol [1] pour se créer des ailes puis  utilise Windy. La force de sa première carte capturée annule celle du cyclone et tous peuvent redescendre.

            Sakura jette un regard à son double qui le désigne un coin de la pièce. Sakura a juste le temps de voir le félin  contre lequel se battait Kéro sortir de l'ombre, les babines retroussées.

« Oh, tout doux, le chaton ! lance Kéro, ironique.

_ Ne l'énerve pas Kérobéros ! l'arrête Yué. »

            Mais il est trop tard. Il prend appui sur ces pattes arrière et s'élance.

« La carte du Temps ! crie Lionel.

_ Oui ! confirme Sakura. Carte du Temps, fige-le ! »

            La magie opère et le temps s'arrête.

« Maintenant, à moi ! lance Lionel. Dieu du Feu, je t'invoque ! »

            Il crée un torrent de flammes qu'il envoie sur le monstre. L'attaque arrête le charme de Sakura et la créature retrouve l'usage de son corps, le temps de s'enflammer et de disparaître dans un hurlement.

***

« Bien joué, Maîtresse des Cartes ! Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Je ne pensais pas que  tu arriverais à vaincre mes attaques. Mais malheureusement pour toi, l'histoire s'arrête ici.

_ Non ! s'écrie Sakura. Je te vaincrai !

_ Mais voyons, Sakura. Je suis toi et tu es moi. Comment pourrais-tu me vaincre alors que je te connais par cœur. Même si tu as vaincu deux de mes monstres, j'en ai bien d'autres et des pires. Comme celui-là que je réserve à ton cher ami. »

            Elle tend une main vers Lionel et crie :

« Folie ! »

            Sakura assiste passive à la scène, ne sachant quelle carte pourrait empêcher ça. Mais ce temps perdu lui est fatal, car une brume noire entre en Lionel, ressortant comme une aura démoniaque. Ses yeux deviennent vitreux. Il se tourne vers Sakura et déclare :

« C'est toi l'ennemi ! Il faut te détruire ! Dieu de la Foudre, venez à mon aide ! »

            Sakura est déboussolée. Son ennemi a réussi à prendre le contrôle de celui qu'elle aime. Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Elle ne peut pas le toucher. Elle pourrait le blesser.  Elle doit néanmoins réagir et utilise la carte du Bouclier pour créer un dôme protecteur. L'attaque est déviée mais ça ne règle pas le problème.

« Kéro, Yué ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

            Les gardiens sont dépités et ne savent que répondre. Sakura se sent alors perdre espoir. Elle tombe à genoux, en larmes. Mais l'une de ses cartes ne l'entend pas ainsi : celle de l'Espoir elle-même. Elle apparaît devant Sakura. Mais ses mots sont quelque peu agressifs :

« Hé ! Je t'interdis de perdre espoir, Sakura ! Si tu perds l'espoir, c'est moi qui vais mourir, alors, ressaisis-toi. Et utilise-moi pour ramener Lionel ! N'oublie pas que je suis né de votre amour à tous les deux. Allez, secoue-toi ! »

            La jeune fille sèche ses larmes et se relève. Elle empoigne la carte et la lance en l'air et l'active.

« Carte de l'Espoir, libère Lionel ! »

            La carte s'élance, créant un pont entre elle est Lionel. L'aura est éjectée du corps de Lionel mais pas détruite.

« Sakura, à toi ! crie Yué. Utilise le brouillard ! »

            Sakura s'exécute et la carte ronge l'entité noirâtre qui se désagrège.

« Oh ! Tu m'as encore vaincu. Comme c'est bête, reprend son double, d'une voix faussement énervé. »         

            Elle éclate alors d'un rire sardonique.

« Petite idiote ! Tu peux les vaincre séparément, mais que diras-tu si je les utilise toute en même temps ?

_ C'est impossible ! Même Clow Read ne pourrait pas la faire ! s'écrie Kéro.

_ Peut-être pas avec votre stupide bâton, mais avec votre propre corps, peut-être. Regardez donc le Mal à l'état pur ! »

            Comme pour joindre les mots à la parole, elle tend les mains en l'air :

« Venez en moi, forces obscures ! Rejoignez mon corps ! »

            Une onde noire l'entoure, ne laissant plus voir qu'un tapis d'ombre entourant son corps qui finit par se fondre dans la masse. Elle devient un gouffre béant, lieu de rencontre de forces plus diaboliques les unes que les autres. Cette essence du Mal se met à tourbillonner et une bouche s'y forme ainsi que deux yeux d'un rouge sanglant.

« Et maintenant, Sakura, que comptes-tu faire contre moi ? Que comptes-tu faire contre le Chaos ? » [2]

            Sur ces mots, elle éclate d'un rire retentissant. Sakura interroge ses gardiens, ne pouvant pas croire qu'une telle entité existe. Pourtant ceux-ci confirment ses craintes. Ils ont bien à faire à l'incarnation du Mal sur terre. Sakura        en a froid dans le dos. C'est bien plus terrible que tout ce qu'elle a affronté avant. Ses convictions sont sérieusement remises en cause ? Sera-t-elle à la hauteur ? Elle n'en est plus sûre du tout. Elle a peur, peur de ne pas pouvoir défendre le monde contre cette menace des plus dangereuses. Qu'adviendra-t-il de cette terre si elle échoue ? Sera-t-elle à l'image de ce gouffre de noirceur renfermant à coup sûr les pires horreurs ?

            Plongées dans ses pensées et ces peurs, elle ne voit un éclair bleuté sortir du gouffre et foncer sur elle. Lionel tente de la prévenir, étant trop loin pour la pousser de la trajectoire meurtrière. Les gardiens solaires et lunaires n'ont pas d'autre alternative de faire comme le descendant de Clow Read. Mais rien n'y fait. Sakura semble ne pas réagir.

            Pourtant, l'incroyable se produit. Une lumière brillante se matérialise et Ruby Moon et Gothar apparaissent. Leur arrivée est providentielle, certes, mais elle aura un prix. Ils reçoivent l'attaque de plein fouet. Gravement blessés, ils tombent à terre, à peine conscient.

            Les deux autres êtres magiques, lion et ange, vont les chercher et les mettent à l'abri tandis que Lionel en fait autant avec Sakura.

« Quel sens du sacrifice ! ricane le chaos. Vous en avez encore beaucoup à sacrifier comme ça ? 

_ Ferme-la ! s'écrie Sakura, reprenant soudain ses esprits.

_ Alors, tu te réveilles ? C'est bien. Je vais pouvoir te détruire.

_ Alors, ça non ! hurle Sakura. C'est moi qui te vaincrai… (A Kéro) Comment je fais ? »

            Toute la troupe tombe à la renverse. Mais Yué a alors une réminiscence de son passé avec Clow Read.

« Sakura ! lance-t-il. J'ai une idée. En fait, c'est quelque chose que Clow Read avait trouvé pour battre ses ennemis. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marchera, mes souvenirs ne sont lointains.

_ Dis-le, vas-y, l'encourage Sakura. Je suis sûr que ça marchera.

_ Très bien. Alors, si je me souviens bien, il faut utiliser la carte de l'Epée et la planter dans le cœur de l'ennemi. Il faudra utiliser la carte du Vol pour ne pas tomber dans le gouffre. 

_ Oui, je m'en souviens aussi, continue Kéro. Il faut aussi utiliser les quatre cartes des éléments fondamentaux : l'eau, l'air, le feu et la terre. Il avait conçu cette attaque pour vaincre un ennemi sans corps. Ainsi, ça le ramène sur un plan physique avec les quatre éléments et l'épée plantée en son centre représente son cœur que l'on détruit. C'est à croire que Clow Read avait prévu cette situation quand il nous l'a appris !

_ C'était sûrement fait exprès, devine Sakura. Il l'avait peut-être vraiment prévu ! Bon alors, j'y vais ! »

            Sakura se prépare à s'élancer mais quelque chose l'arrête.

« Kéro… lance-t-elle, d'une voix blanche.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sakura ? demande-t-il, inquiet. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Oui… Je ne peux pas le faire. En utilisant la carte de l'épée, mon sceptre sera utilisé et je ne pourrai pas maintenir les cartes des quatre éléments. C'est impossible à réaliser…

***TBC***

[1] C'est bien celle-là pour voler ? C'est pas celle de l'Air ?

[2] Eh oui, je recycle les idées de ma fic sur Digimon ! Je voulais mettre le Néant, mais Sakura l'a déjà affronté dans le deuxième film !

~***-***~

Fin de la partie 3. Ça devient sérieux même si c'est mal parti ! Excusez-moi pour la phase de combat mais je suis pas très doué pour ça ! En plus, je connais pas bien toutes les cartes ! Mais, vous verrez que la suite sera très émouvante ! TRES TRES émouvante !!!!

            Voila, c'est tout pour cette fois-ci, et c'est déjà pas mal !

@+,

!!! TK !!!


	4. Partie 4

**Titre** : Le Dernier Espoir (La justification du titre est toujours pour la fin !)

**Auteur** : Moi, moi, moi, moi, moi… Narcisse, c'est mon deuxième prénom !

**Base** : Capitaine Flam… Vous y avez cru ?  Mais z'êtes bêtes ou quoi ? Vous êtes dans la section Sakura alors c'est une fic Sakura !

**Disclaimer** : Mon anniv' étant le 6 janvier, je voudrais comme cadeau un petit Yué joliment emballé dans son papier cadeau… Oui, je sais, il est Clamp comme tous les autres ! C'est bon, pas besoin d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie et de sauter à pieds joints dessus !

**Genre** : Action et émotion. Si c'est pas pour cette parie, les émotions commenceront dans le suivant ! 

**Avertissements** : Je veux des reviews !!! Plein de reviews ! Enormément de reviews ! Très beaucoup trop pleins de reviews ! Qui vient dire que ça voulait rien dire ?

**Résumé** : Le double de Sakura a évolué pour devenir le Chaos. Et le seul moyen de la vaincre est irréalisable pour Sakura…

**Autre** : Mon e-mail pour ceux que ça intéresse, c'est : SnchzMig@aol.com 

Retournons botter le derrière du Chaos !

¤¤¤ **Le dernier Espoir** ¤¤¤

Partie 4

_« Bien joué, Maîtresse des Cartes ! Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Je ne pensais pas que  tu arriverais à vaincre mes attaques. Mais malheureusement pour toi, l'histoire s'arrête ici. »_

_« Venez en moi, forces obscures ! Rejoignez mon corps ! »_

_            Une onde noire l'entoure, ne laissant plus voir qu'un tapis d'ombre entourant son corps qui finit par se fondre dans la masse. Elle devient un gouffre béant, lieu de rencontre de forces plus diaboliques les unes que les autres. Cette essence du Mal se met à tourbillonner et une bouche s'y forme ainsi que deux yeux d'un rouge sanglant._

_« Et maintenant, Sakura, que comptes-tu faire contre moi ? Que comptes-tu faire contre le Chaos ? »_

_« Sakura ! lance-t-il. J'ai une idée. En fait, c'est quelque chose que Clow Read avait trouvé pour battre ses ennemis. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marchera, mes souvenirs ne sont lointains._

__ Dis-le, vas-y, l'encourage Sakura. Je suis sûr que ça marchera._

__ Très bien. Alors, si je me souviens bien, il faut utiliser la carte de l'Epée et la planter dans le cœur de l'ennemi. Il faudra utiliser la carte du Vol pour ne pas tomber dans le gouffre. _

__ Oui, je m'en souviens aussi, continue Kéro. Il faut aussi utiliser les quatre cartes des éléments fondamentaux : l'eau, l'air, le feu et la terre. Il avait conçu cette attaque pour vaincre un ennemi sans corps. Ainsi, ça le ramène sur un plan physique avec les quatre éléments et l'épée plantée en son centre représente son cœur que l'on détruit. « _

_« Je ne peux pas le faire. En utilisant la carte de l'épée, mon sceptre sera utilisé et je ne pourrai pas maintenir les cartes des quatre éléments. C'est impossible à réaliser… »_

***

            Sakura est totalement abattue. Sa seule chance de vaincre son ennemi se voit anéantie. Pourtant, Lionel vient poser une main sur son épaule et lui annonce :

« Je peux t'aider, Sakura. Je peux invoquer certaines cartes et toi les autres. Ainsi, on pourra le faire !

_ Mais Lionel, ça va t'épuiser ! Tu risques ta vie en dépensant autant d'énergie ! 

_ Et après, Sakura ? C'est notre seule chance ! Il faut qu'on essaie !

_ D'accord, cède Sakura. Mais promets-moi d'arrêter si ça devient trop dur !

_ C'est promis ! »

            Sakura fait apparaître ses quatre cartes élémentaires en leur demandant d'obéir à Lionel. Celles-ci, pour toute réponse, sautent dans la main de Lionel. 

« C'est parti ! crie Sakura. Carte du Vol, je te somme d'apparaître ! Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordonne ! »

            Deux ailes blanches apparaissent dans son dos. Elle s'envole alors, faisant signe à Lionel. Ce dernier  invoque les quatre éléments qui se matérialisent aux quatre coins du gouffre. Il fait son possible pour les maintenir mais son visage crispé montre à quel point cela lui est dur.

« Carte de l'épée, aide-moi à transpercer son cœur ! »

            Son sceptre devient une épée. Elle s'apprête à la planter au centre du monstre quand un bras sort du gouffre et attrape l'épée de Lionel, le désarmant. Celle-ci se désintègre. Les conséquences sont immédiates. Les invocations retournent dans leur carte. Un autre bras se tend et envoie Sakura contre un des murs de la pièce.

***

« Mon dieu, se lamente Lionel, elle a détruit mon épée. Alors, tout espoir est perdu…

_ Non, le coupe Kérobéros. Il existe un autre moyen. Mais je sens que vous n'allez pas l'aimer.

_ Pourquoi ? demande Sakura. 

_ Parce qu'il entraînera la disparition de toutes les cartes…

_ Quoi ? s'écrie Sakura. Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça ! 

_ C'est pourtant notre dernière chance, avoue Kéro. J'espérais qu'on est pas à en arriver là, mais c'est le seul moyen Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Lionel

_ On appelle ça l'attaque Suprême. Ça consiste à utiliser toute ta magie pour invoquer toutes les cartes en même temps. Quand je dis utiliser toute ta magie, cela veut dire la libérer à l'état brut. Les cartes seront libérés de leurs enveloppes et attaqueront en fusionnant toutes ensembles. Ainsi, elles vaincront à coup sûr. Mais il y a un pris à payer. C'est qu'après l'attaque, elles ne te rejoindront pas, Sakura. Elles retourneront d'où elles viennent : l'air retournera à l'air, le feu au feu, la foudre à la foudre… De plus, comme il n'y aura plus de cartes et que ta magie sera consumée, ton sceptre disparaîtra ainsi que tes pouvoirs et ceux de ceux qui ont eu un rapport avec les cartes, c'est à dire Lionel et Anthony.

_ Pourquoi nos pouvoirs ? s'étonne Lionel.

_ Parce que sans cartes, ils n'ont plus lieu d'exister. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Votre magie se servira plus, alors elle s'éteindra. Bien sûr, vous vous souviendrez de tout ce qui s'est passé. »

***

            Sakura a compris, trop bien compris même. Sa seule chance de sauver le monde du Chaos est de sacrifier ses cartes. Comment pourrait-elle faire une chose pareille ? Elle attrape son paquet de cartes et ne peut plus retenir ses larmes. Celles-ci tombent sur ses cartes qui se mettent à briller. Elles se mettent à léviter autour de Sakura et la carte du Miroir apparaît devant Sakura :

« Sakura, je viens te parler au nom de toutes la cartes. Nous voulons que tu le fasses ! C'est ta seule chance de détruire le Chaos ! 

_ Mais vous mourrez !

_ Non, Sakura, nous ne mourrons pas. Nous continuerons à exister. Chaque éclair qui illuminera le sien, ce sera nous. Chaque goutte de pluie, ce sera nous. Ton reflet dans le miroir, ce sera moi ! Alors, fais-le ! 

_ Oui, Sakura, fais-le ! lance une voix venant d'ailleurs. »

            Sakura n'en croit pas ses yeux. Devant ses yeux, se tient le fantôme de sa mère.

« Maman ? C'est bien toi, je ne rêve pas ?

_ Oui, ma petite Sakura, c'est moi. J'ai suivi tous tes combats et je veux que tu saches que je comprends ton dilemme ! Mais tes cartes ont raison. Elles ne mourront pas. Elles continueront à exister et en premier lieu dans ton cœur. Elles ne périront pas tant que tu te souviendras d'elle. Alors, n'aie crainte et utilise-les sans remords. Elles ne t'en voudront pas car leur ultime mission sera la plus grande.

_ D'accord maman ! Je le ferai !

_ Je suis fier de toi, mon enfant ! Je continuerai à veiller sur toi ! lance sa mère tout en s'éloignant. »    

***

            L'apparition a convaincu Sakura. Elle empoigne son bâton et s'écrie :

« Je vous invoque, vous mes cartes qui m'avaient fidèlement servies. Libérez-vous de vos enveloppes et déchaînez votre force pour vaincre le Mal ! Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je vous l'ordonne ! »

            Elle lance alors son bâton en l'air qui tournoie et devient une étoile brillante. Les cartes se regroupent autour et forment une sphère scintillante. La carte du Miroir qui se trouve toujours devant Sakura laisse échapper une larme et serre Sakura contre elle. 

« Nous ne t'oublierons jamais ! annonce-t-elle, très émue. »

            Puis elle rejoint sa carte et se joint à la sphère. Celle-ci explose en une pluie d'étoiles filantes qui sont en fait chacune une carte. Chaque point brillant se dissout, libérant une poussière brillante qui entre au cœur du Chaos. Celui-ci rétrécit sous l'effet de la magie des cartes. Il a beau lutter, il est impuissant et finit par disparaître. Les dernières parcelles des cartes retombent.

            Le Mal est vaincu. Sakura se retourne vers ses amis mais ses gardiens ne semblent pas très heureux.

« Hé ! Kéro ! Yué ! Gothar ! Ruby Moon ! Vous n'avez pas l'air content ! Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Rien, Sakura, explique Yué. »

            Les quatre gardiens viennent se placer devant Sakura. Yué reprend la parole.

« Il y a quelque chose que nous ne t'avons pas dit. Nous avions peur qu'en le sachant, tu refuses de faire ce que tu viens de faire.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? s'affole Sakura.

_ Nous voulons dire que nous avons volontairement omis une donnée.

_ Laquelle ? 

_ Hé bien, comme il n'y a plus que cartes, votre magie n'a plis lieu d'exister et…

_ Non ! hurle Sakura ! »

            Elle vient de comprendre.  Elle se jette sur Kéro et le serre dans ses bras.

« Non, ne disparaissez pas ! Je ne veux pas ! sanglote-t-elle. Ne me laissez pas !!!

_ Je suis désolé, Sakura, s'excuse Kéro. Nous étions obligés. Il est trop tard maintenant ! Mais ne t'en veux pas, Sakura. C'était le seul moyen et tu as bien agi ! »

            Sur ces mots, il reprend sa forme d'emprunt et vient se serrer contre Sakura.

« Je n'oublierai jamais le goût de tes pâtisseries !

_ Nous t'aimons, Sakura, lancent les quatre gardiens avant de disparaître comme les cartes quelques minutes auparavant.

_ Non, restez ! crie Sakura. Restez, je vous en supplie ! »

***

            Ils ne sont pourtant déjà plus là. Toute trace de leur magie a disparu. Lionel rejoint Sakura qui se jette dans ses bras. Il ne peut que la réconforter en la serrant contre lui. Mais contre toute attente, Sakura le repousse pour fouiller dans la poche de son costume, les yeux soudain plein d'espoir. Et ce qu'elle trouve la remplit d'une joie immense. C'est une carte ! La carte de l'Espoir !

« Regarde, Lionel ! Il reste une carte ! C'est un miracle. Une des cartes a survécu ! »

            Elle la sert contre son cœur mais la sent disparaître elle aussi. Lionel enlace alors Sakura et l'embrasse. Elle ne le repousse pas, sentant une douce chaleur sur sa poitrine. Enfin, elle ne le repousse pas jusqu'à temps qu'elle découvre que la chaleur vient de sa carte ! Sa carte qui renaît sous l'effet de leur baiser. Elle lève alors ses yeux vers Lionel et déclare :

« L'espoir ne meurt jamais ! L'Espoir renaît toujours ! [1]»

            Elle prend alors les mains de Lionel et la carte de l'Espoir flotte au-dessus d'eux. Dans une explosion de lumière qui part de leurs deux cœurs, Kéro, Yué, Gothar et Samantha réapparaissent. La joie de Sakura est immense. Mais ce n'est pas terminé car le sceptre de Sakura et l'épée de Lionel réapparaissent eux aussi. Mais ils brillent d'une intense lueur. Ils changent de forme. 

L'épée de Lionel devient une lance finement ciselée. Sur le pommeau sont gravées une lune et un soleil. La branche du sceptre de Sakura  disparaît et l'étoile grandit. Elle est toujours cerclée de rose mais à la place des deux petites ailes se trouvent une lune et un soleil, les mêmes symboles que sur son sceau.

Pour combler un peu plus Sakura, ses cartes reviennent elles aussi. Elles tournoient autour des deux enfants et deviennent une nouvelle fois poussière d'étoiles. Mais Sakura sait que cette fois, elles ne meurent pas. Au contraire, elles sont devenues plus puissantes. 

La poussière étoilée entre dans leurs deux sceptres et les cartes déclarent d'une même voix :

« Sakura nous a ramené vers elle ! Vous êtes nos maîtres et nous vivrons désormais à travers vous ! »

            Sakura est comblée. Pour parfaire sa joie, elle embrasse à nouveau Lionel. De leur baiser et surtout de leur amour se forme une nouvelle carte. Tous deux l'attrapent et lisent dessus : The Passion. Sa représentation est une nuée de cœurs entourée de deux grandes ailes blanches Sous la carte est inscrit : Sakura & Lionel.

« Tu vois Lionel, déclare Sakura, c'est notre carte. Elle est née de notre dernier Espoir de sauver notre magie. Et à présent, nous sommes tous les deux maître des cartes. 

_ Elle est aussi née de notre     amour… Je t'aime, Sakura !

_ Je t'aime aussi, Lionel ! »

            Unis par leur amour, ils ont vaincu tous les obstacles. Ils ont triomphé de toutes les épreuves. Leur amour est sans faille et rien ne pourra jamais le briser…

***TBC***

[1] C'est une phrase qu'Aakanee avait utilisé dans sa fic sur Sakura. Je me suis permis de la reprendre !!

~***-***~

Fin de la partie 4. Et non, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait terminé ! La dernière partie sera assez courte mais elle me semble importante !!! Je l'écris dès demain !

@+,

!!! TK !!!


	5. Epilogue

**Titre** : Le Dernier Espoir (Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi ça s'appelle comme ça !!)

**Auteur** : Moi et mon nègre, toujours fidèles au poste

**Base** : Vous êtes un touriste ou quoi ? Si vous êtes dans la section Sakura, c'est toujours pour lire une fan fic sur Sakura ! Ah la la, faut tout vous dire !

**Disclaimer** : Mon anniv' c'est demain ! Allez, Clamp, faites un petit geste et prêtez-moi Yué pour la journée ! Je serai très mignon avec lui !! (Niark niark !!)

**Genre** : Une épilogue tout en beauté. Ça se passe dix ans plus tard donc, vous vous doutez de ce qui va se passer… Comment ça, non ?

**Avertissements** : Une petite review pour mon anniv', ça sera un super cadeau !!! Allez, soyez chic !!

**Résumé** : Sakura a vaincu le chaos et ses cartes ont survécu. Lionel est élevé au rang de maître des cartes au même titre que Sakura. En plus, ils se sont déclarés leur amour duquel est née la carte de la Passion. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait les combler plus ?

**Reviews** : Ben comme personne en met, j'ai personne à remercier ! Snif ! Vous aimez plus mes histoires !

**Autre** : Mon e-mail pour ceux que ça intéresse, c'est : SnchzMig@aol.com 

Ultime partie de l'histoire ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

¤¤¤ **Le dernier Espoir** ¤¤¤

Epilogue

_            Le Mal est vaincu._

_« L'espoir ne meurt jamais ! L'Espoir renaît toujours ! »_

_            Sakura est comblée. Pour parfaire sa joie, elle embrasse à nouveau Lionel. De leur baiser et surtout de leur amour se forme une nouvelle carte. Tous deux l'attrapent et lisent dessus : The Passion. Sa représentation est une nuée de cœurs entourée de deux grandes ailes blanches Sous la carte est inscrit : Sakura & Lionel._

_« Tu vois Lionel, déclare Sakura, c'est notre carte. Elle est née de notre dernier Espoir de sauver notre magie. Et à présent, nous sommes tous les deux maître des cartes. _

__ Elle est aussi née de notre   amour… Je t'aime, Sakura !_

__ Je t'aime aussi, Lionel ! »_

_            Unis par leur amour, ils ont vaincu tous les obstacles. Ils ont triomphé de toutes les épreuves. Leur amour est sans faille et rien ne pourra jamais le briser…_

***

            Dix ans se sont écoulés depuis ce périlleux combat. Le monde n'a plus subi aucune attaque. Les forces du Mal semblent avoir été toutes éradiquées en même temps que le combat. Quand Sakura y repense, elle voit une époque lointaine où combattre lui faisait peur, où elle refusait sa destinée, où elle n'était pas sûre d'elle. Elle se demande même si elle a bien vécu toutes ses péripéties. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle regarde cette carte qu'ils ont créés tous les deux, elle se rappelle des moindres détails, de chacune de ses peurs ou de ses peines.

            Mais aujourd'hui, elle se sent forte et serait prête à tout affronter car elle sait que celui qu'elle aime sera là pour l'épauler si, un jour, le Mal réapparaît.

            Qui plus est, ce jour sera le plus beau de toute leur vie, puisqu'il vont sceller leur union à jamais. En effet, aujourd'hui, Sakura et Lionel vont se marier.

***

            Sakura avance au bras de son père. Elle est la plus heureuse des femmes. Elle va se marier et rien ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse.

            C'est évidemment Tiffany qui a conçu sa robe. Cette dernière est devenue une styliste renommée et elle le mérite car la robe de mariée de Sakura est d'une beauté sans égale.

            Sakura arrive vers le prêtre où ses deux garçons d'honneur Thomas et Matthieu et ses deux demoiselles d'honneur Stéphanie et Tiffany. Malheureusement pour elle, Tiffany ne filmera pas la mariage à son grand damne. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être très heureuse pour son amie.

***

            La cérémonie débute et tout se déroule à merveille. Le moment tant attendu arrive enfin.

« Melle Sakura Kimonoto, voulez-vous prendre pour légitime époux Mr Lionel Li ?

_ Oui, je le veux, répond Sakura, la voix empreinte d'émotions.

_ Et vous, Mr Lionel Li, voulez-vous prendre Melle Sakura Kimonoto pour légitime épouse Melle Sakura Kimonoto.

_ Oui, je le veux. »

            S'ensuit l'échange des alliances et des vœux où tous ont du mal à retenir leurs larmes d'émotions.

            Les ultimes mots du prêtre retentissent entre les murs de l'église :

« Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Mr Li, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

            Lionel relève doucement la tête de Sakura et l'embrasse. Les voila à présent marié, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais surtout pour le meilleur.

***

            Parmi les invités se trouve Anthony. Il porte Kéro et Gothar sur ses genoux. Samantha est à sa gauche et lui donne un petit coup de coude.

« Hé ! Anthony, regarde ! On dirait qu'il en a d'autres qui ont l'air de bien s'entendre ! »

            Elle désigne du doigt Thomas et Matthieu qui se tiennent par la taille, l'ait serein et épanoui ainsi que Tiffany et Stéphanie dont la complicité laisse présager plus qu'une simple amitié.

« Je leur souhaite d'un jour pouvoir se marier religieusement sans crainte des préjugés. »

Sur ces paroles de tolérance, il se lève comme les autres invités et sort dehors pour acclamer les mariés. Dans la foule de gens qui sont présents, personne ne le voit attraper son pendent if magique. 

Il le regarde une dernière fois et le fait disparaître. Samantha et les deux gardiens manquent de s'étouffer de surprise. Mais il les rassure en leur expliquant :

« Je n'en ai plus besoin. Vous avez devant vous les deux magiciens les plus puissants au monde. Leur amour recèle un pouvoir que vous n'imaginez même pas. Unis par leurs sentiments, ils sont invincibles. Croyez-moi, avec eux deux, le monde est entre de bonnes mains et n'a plus besoin des miennes. »

*****OWARI DA*****

            C'est fini !!! Voila, j'ai mené ma fic jusqu'à son terme, c'est un exploit ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire et à lire mes autres fics si ça vous a plus !

@ bientôt dans une autre de mes fics !

!!! TK !!!


End file.
